


Too Hot

by way_haught_stuff



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff, Smut and Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, i don't make the rules, mainly it's just smut, oh and waverly isn't a vegan in this because I felt like writing about pizza, waverly earp is a switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way_haught_stuff/pseuds/way_haught_stuff
Summary: Nicole’s had a long day and Waverly wants to cheer her up.This is pure smut honestly. I got the idea from a game mentioned on the second season of The L Word called Too Hot.





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I would suggest you listen to Hozier’s song Moment’s Silence (Common Tongue) on repeat while reading this because Hozier basically wrote it for Wayhaught :)))

When Nicole pulls up at the homestead, climbing out of her cruiser, she checks her phone, seeing that she’s at least an hour early for the dinner Waverly is planning to make for for her. She left work as soon as she could, exhausted and tired of shifting through her paperwork, having put the pile of files in the backseat of her cruiser next to a fresh bouquet of flowers.

All she wants to collapse into Waverly’s arms, to feel her angel hold her close, to feel that stupid release of Oxycontin she gets just from the look on Waverly’s face when they spot each other.

But it looks like Waverly’s Jeep is gone, as she has probably gone to the store to pick up a few groceries. Wynonna’s truck, on the other hand, is parked out front, and the redhead considers getting back into her cruiser. She loves Wynonna, but he’s not in the mood for the older Earp sister’s beloved banter.

Nicole grabs the flowers and heads toward the door anyways, trying to shrug off the feeling.

As Nicole reaches the door, she knocks since Wynonna’s inside. When no one answers, she shrugs and uses her key, walking inside with an involuntary sigh. Something about the homestead is so relaxing, so much like home that just stepping instead makes her shoulders loosen up.

“Wynonna?” Nicole calls out, and almost in response, the woman comes bounding down the stairs, shrugging on her leather jacket and heading for the door.

“Hey Haught stuff,” Wynonna says in response, grinning at Nicole’s soft eye roll. “I’m headed out. Aren’t you early, though?”

“I left work early, yeah,” she says as she moves out of the doorway for Wynonna to pass.

“Aw, Nicky, are those for me?” Wynonna nods at the flowers with a sarcastic smile as she starts to step outside, and Nicole just walks towards the kitchen with a shake of her head.

“Don’t call me that, Wynonna.”

Her voice is a little bit more harsh than she was going for, but Wynonna doesn’t seem to be phased, closing the front door behind her with a laugh.

Nicole places the flowers on the kitchen counter before walking back to the couch to sit down. She leans back, tugging her tie loose and closing her eyes to rest. It feels like she’s just barely sat down when she hears Waverly’s jeep driving up to the homestead, but the clock says it’s been at least 15 minutes.

The redhead grunts as she stands, her body and mind tired though her hearts jumps at the thought of seeing Waverly’s smile. Nicole heads outside, reaching the Jeep as the younger woman is grabbing grocery bags out of the back seat. Sure enough, Waverly’s face lights up as she kicks the door closed and sees the older woman approaching.

Nicole reaches to take the bags from Waverly’s hands, taking the chance to place a kiss on the brunette's cheek as she leans forward. Waverly hands her the bags with a soft smile, and Nicole doesn’t miss the blush on her cheeks.

“Sheriff Haught, what are you doing here so early?” Waverly teases, taking her by the arm to lead her inside.

“I left work early; I was just too tired to stay at the station,” Nicole responds, turning her head down to look at her. “And I missed you.”

“You just saw me this morning,” Waverly says, laughing and wagging her eyebrows as she reaches for the doorknob, letting Nicole in.

When Nicole doesn’t respond, Waverly closes the door, following her to the kitchen in silence. Once Nicole has set the grocery bags on the counter, Waverly spins her around so they’re facing each other and pulls her close, wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s waist.

That’s when Waverly spots the flowers, squealing in surprise as she swipes the bouquet off the counter to hold them against Nicole’s back like they’re a part of the embrace.

“Nicole, you didn’t have to,” Waverly says, her voice soft and sweet. “Thank you, baby.”

Nicole nods her head in response, smiling down at Waverly in what can only be described as adoration. Her arms snake loosely around the brunette’s neck as she rests her cheek on the top of Waverly’s head for a moment. Then Waverly pulls back, meeting Nicole’s soft, tired brown eyes with her own.

Placing the flowers back on the counter, Waverly reaches for the redhead’s chin, pulling her mouth closer to fit their lips together. Nicole’s body relaxes into the kiss, heat pooling in her stomach as she presses closer to her girlfriend. When Waverly pulls back again, she’s watching the older woman with concerned eyes.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Waverly asks. “Or you can go upstairs and rest. I’ll let you know when dinner is ready if you want to do that. You look exhausted, baby.”

“I’m okay, Waves,” Nicole says with a soft smile, her eyes subconsciously dropping to Waverly’s lips. “I’ll wait in the living room if that’s alright?”

Waverly nods, slipping past her to grab a beer from the fridge before pressing the cold bottle into Nicole’s hands. The older woman kisses Waverly's forehead in return, her small smile never dropping as she makes her way back to the couch.

This time she sits with her back to the arm rest, kicking her boots and socks off to cross her ankles on the other end of the couch. She can watch Waverly work from here, pulling out groceries, cutting up vegetables to throw into the soup she’s cooking on the stovetop. At some point she stops to cut the ends off her flowers and put them in a vase.

Waverly can feel Nicole's eyes on her, and it shouldn’t make her feel so warm, but it does. That, and the heat coming from the stovetop. She’s maybe halfway done with the soup when she turns off the burner, moving the chicken she was going to cook for Nicole to the fridge and washing her hands at the sink.

Then she turns to Nicole, locking eyes with her from across the room. The warmth she’s feeling shoots down to her abdomen when she looks as the enervated woman resting on her couch, who sips her beer without bothering to break their eye contact. Waverly can sense that something’s off with her, and she just wants to make her feel better more than anything.

“Baby,” Waverly calls, walking towards the living room to lean on the doorframe. “How does pizza sound?”

“Pizza is fine,” Nicole answers, not bothering to hide her confusion.

Waverly looks down at her with a small frown as she stalks across the living room. When she reaches the side of the couch, Nicole reaches out to her, hand resting on the brunette’s waist.

“What’s wrong, Waves?” Nicole questions, thumb circling the skin under the hem of Waverly’s shirt.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Waverly says in response, lifting a leg over Nicole’s waist to sit in her lap. The redhead straightens up, pulling Waverly closer after the younger woman takes her beer and places it on the coffee table.

“I’m sorry, I just had a long day. I’m okay now, really. I just needed to see you.”

“Don’t apologize,” Waverly says in a lower voice, lifting her hands to place on Nicole’s jaw, thumbs stroking her cheeks.

Nicole nods, then clears her throat when her eyes lock with Waverly’s, realizing the brunette’s intentions. She wants to say something, anything, but her mouth is suddenly dry and won’t respond to her thoughts. All she can do is lick her lips.

“I know what’ll cheer you up,” Waverly finally speaks, reaching for Nicole’s hands on her waist and pulling them away, interlocking fingers. “Wanna play a game?”

Nicole just nods, staying still as her girlfriend leans in a bit closer.

“It’s called Too Hot,” she murmurs, moving forward to press an innocent kiss to Nicole’s lips. The redhead shivers. “That’s h-o-t, not h-a-u-g-h-t, but if you win I’ll consider renaming it.”

Nicole nods again, leaning up to kiss Waverly, but the brunette pulls back at the last second and Nicole has to push down the whimper that reaches her throat.

Waverly presses Nicole’s hands into the couch cushions beside her legs, telling her with her eyes to keep them there.

“The game is that we make out,” Waverly says with a grin, watching Nicole’s face for a reaction. “But no touching. If you touch me, I win and I get to do whatever I want to you.”

Waverly presses her own hands to the arm rest behind Nicole, leaning in again.

“What if I win?” Nicole finally speaks, her voice sounding taut.

“Then you can do anything to me,” Waverly says quietly, drawing out her words and making Nicole strain to hear her. “Do you want to play?”

“Yes,” Nicole whispers, nodding.

Nicole is the first to press forward, tired of waiting. Waverly meets her lips with a warm, slanted mouth. The brunette kisses her back softly at first, innocently. Then she turns her head, shifting on Nicole’s lap, and her mouth presses harder this time, more firmly.

Nicole’s fingers move to squeeze the cushion beneath her as she feels the younger woman’s tongue swipe across her lower lip. Nicole abstains, refusing to open her mouth for a moment, grinning, just to see how Waverly will react. The brunette growls, and the grin leaves Nicole’s mouth when Waverly bites and tugs at her lower lip.

Nicole gasps, her mouth falling open, and Waverly wastes no time before pressing against her again, tongue sliding in to swirl against Nicole’s.

The brunette knows her knuckles must be white against the arm rest when Nicole answers her desire, tongues fighting for dominance in a familiar but ever-exciting dance. Waverly grinds down in response, causing Nicole to groan into her mouth then pull back.

“That has to be cheating,” Nicole says in a strangled voice, breathless. With anyone else she’d be embarrassed by her own whining, but from the way Waverly looks at her, she can’t really find it in herself to be ashamed.

“It’s not, I swear,” the brunette whispers, leaning in.

This time when Waverly’s lips press against her own, Nicole answers with an open mouth and rolls her hips up against the younger woman’s. Waverly grinds down again, whimpering softly.

Waverly feels her hands sliding down the arm rest towards Nicole’s shoulders but stops herself short, kissing the older woman harder as if it will help.

Nicole could swear she’s on fire, her chest aching for the other girl to be closer, so much closer. Her mind goes blank except for the thought of Waverly’s warm mouth and the smell of her perfume. She kisses down the brunette’s jaw, then her neck, sucking at her collarbone as her fingers edge up to Waverly’s hips to pull her in more.

Waverly laughs breathily, and Nicole realizes what she’s done but she doesn’t feel sorry. Not until Waverly’s fingers find her hair, gently pulling her head away from the intoxicating smell of sharp perfume and the rousing feel of soft, warm skin.

“You lose,” Waverly says with a smirk. “And I want to go upstairs now.”

Without a second thought, Nicole slides her hands under Waverly’s thighs, lifting them both off the couch in a show of strength. Waverly reaches for Nicole’s bicep with one hand, squeezing, and keeps the other hand in the older woman’s fiery red hair, tugging softly as she presses a kiss to the skin just beside Nicole’s mouth.

The redhead moans lowly, walking to the stairs. She doesn’t bother to set the brunette down, who has started pressing open-mouthed kisses to her neck, as she ascends the stairs.

They’re both out of breath when they reach Waverly’s bedroom.

Waverly slides down from Nicole’s grip, turning them around and walking forward until the backs of Nicole’s knees hit the mattress, eyes locked the whole time.

Nicole leans down to kiss her girlfriend, lips locking, long fingers pressing against Waverly’s bare hips as she pushes her shirt up. But Waverly’s hands find the redhead’s wrists, halting her movement.

“Don’t forget who’s in charge,” Waverly speaks against Nicole’s mouth. “I wouldn’t want to have to punish you.”

“Waves,” Nicole breathes out in response, her fingers twitching with want, her heart rate picking up a bit. The younger woman files away that response for later. It’s not often that Waverly takes over but she likes Nicole’s reaction when she does.

Waverly steps back a bit, pulling off her own shirt before tugging at Nicole’s tie, dragging her closer again for a kiss. Their mouths work together sloppily as they remove articles of clothing, throwing them across the room into piles until they’re both bare, pressed together and desperate for more.

Waverly pushes against Nicole’s shoulder, urging her to sit back, and she does just that, trying to pull Waverly with her. The younger woman resists, standing above Nicole, who sits back on the heels of her hands.

“Move back some,” Waverly demands, soft but insistent. Nicole swallows hard and pushes herself back until she’s laid out on the mattress, propped up on her elbows now.

Part of Nicole feels insecure, not liking her vulnerability or the shift in their usual bedroom dynamics. But Waverly unknowingly comforts her, the brunette’s eyes raking over her body with nothing but reverence, watching Nicole like every rise of her chest, every breath she releases is holy.

Finally Waverly acts, crawling over Nicole’s body to rest above her. As their lips meet, Waverly reaches for Nicole’s hands to press her wrists into the mattress above her. Nicole tugs against Waverly’s grip, letting out a whine into their kiss. Waverly pulls back after a moment, breathing hard.

“What is it, baby? Tell me what you want,” she says to the woman pinned beneath her, shifting to press her thigh between the redhead’s legs.

“I need to touch you,” Nicole breathes out, her eyes pleading. “Please.”

Waverly watches her eyes, acting like she has to consider the request for a moment. Then she nods, moving her grip away from her girlfriend’s hands. Instead she props herself up on one elbow and uses her free hand to hold onto Nicole’s hip.

Nicole’s hand are just reaching Waverly’s back when the brunette shifts, her thigh pressing to Nicole’s center, feeling just how ready she is. Nicole just gasps, moving against Waverly, her hands scratching at the younger woman’s back, looking for purchase.

Waverly presses her thigh up again, this time kissing down Nicole’s jaw, down her neck and toward her sternum. She stops moving her thigh as her lips reach Nicole’s chest, and she presses down the hand on Nicole’s hip, slowing her upward thrusts.

“Stay still for me, baby,” Waverly says against her girlfriend’s soft skin, lifting her head to make eye contact as her lips press a line of kisses from her sternum up along her breast. Waverly wants this one to last awhile if she can draw it out.

The redhead whimpers as Waverly drags her tongue in circles, coming close to her hardening nipple but not quite touching it. Waverly moves her ministrations to the other breast, repeating her actions, and Nicole thinks she could pass out, but she’s careful not to move her hips against the brunette.

“Please,” Nicole whispers.

“What was that? I didn't quite catch it,” Waverly says before pressing her lips to the redhead’s nipple, dragging her teeth along it and then flattening her tongue against the hard bud. “What do you want?”

“I want you to stop fucking teasing,” Nicole growls, coming off more as a whine than a demand. Her tone causes Waverly to giggle but press her mouth harder.

Nicole arches her back, trying to slow her breathing, begging her body to slow down, not to reach the edge like this.

Waverly seems to sense the way Nicole holds back, moving to her other breast to give it the same attention after whispering, “I want to hear you baby, let go, let me hear you. You can move.”

It’s like a dam breaches, Nicole thrusting up, dragging her nails down Waverly’s back, moaning as Waverly moves her mouth faster against her nipple.

“Waves, please, please, Waverly, god,” Nicole whimpers, moving rhythmically against Waverly, the brunette beginning to thrust her thigh up again. Nicole nearly falls apart at the way Waverly’s center slips against her own thigh, but she holds on, not sure which sensation to focus on as her eyelids slide closed.

Again, Waverly can sense the older woman’s hesitance, and she reaches a hand up to take over her ministrations on Nicole’s breasts before moving her face up in front of Nicole’s.

“Nicole, baby, look at me,” Waverly says, and Nicole’s eyes snap open, looking hazy and unfocused until they meet Waverly’s. “Is this good for you? What do you need?”

Nicole moans as Waverly’s words match up with a strategic roll of the brunette’s hips. She knows that Waverly knows what she wants, but when Waverly gets like this she wants to hear it.

“Kiss me,” Nicole says, barely finishing her request before Waverly’s mouth is pressing against her own. Their kisses are sloppy, only getting sloppier as the redhead approaches her release. Nicole’s warm mouth open against Waverly’s sends the younger woman closer to her own edge too.

Nicole finishes with a small shout, Waverly’s hips speeding up to help the redhead through her orgasm. Waverly’s mouth falls away, latching onto Nicole’s neck as she reaches her own release, gasping against the soft flesh there.

When their hips finally slow, Waverly shifts her leg away from Nicole’s sensitive center. Nicole wraps her arms around the brunette’s waist, holding her close before she moves too far.

“I love you,” Waverly whispers into Nicole’s neck, placing a soft kiss there. “I love you so much, Nicole.”

Nicole’s heart flutters and her fingers move to the brunette’s long hair, tugging lightly until Waverly complies, lifting herself up onto her elbows to meet her girlfriend’s eyes.

“I know you do,” Nicole says with a small smile, fingers brushing across Waverly’s chin. “And I love you too, baby. You know that, right? I’m going to love you for the rest of my life.”

Waverly nods and leans forward, brushing her lips against those of her very gorgeous girlfriend. Nicole sighs into the kiss, deepening it in a way that feels more intimate than the sex they just had. But before it gets too heated, Waverly feels Nicole starting to grin, so she leans back to look at Nicole questioningly.

“I certainly don’t feel like a loser,” Nicole says in answer, the grin not once leaving her face. “I don’t think it’s possible to lose this game if I’m playing with you.”

“That’s the beauty of the game,” Waverly responds, dragging her hand between them to rest on the inside of Nicole’s thigh, circling softly. “And I’m not even done with you yet.”

Nicole’s grin finally drops, her breath catching as Waverly leans her mouth forward, her hand shifting to touch Nicole where she needs it most. But as Nicole’s eyelids drop, anticipating Waverly’s kiss, the hand slows and snakes back up from between them.

“I have all night, though,” Waverly sighs. “I’m gonna order a pizza first.”

Nicole groans as Waverly pushes off of her.

“You’re a tease, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly just winks at her, digging through a drawer for sweatpants and throwing on her tank top. Feeling Nicole’s eyes on her back, she turns.

“Are you going to join me?” Waverly says nonchalantly, nodding toward the door and dialing a number into her phone. When it’s clear Nicole isn’t moving, the brunette sits on the edge of the bed to order the pizza, watching the redhead fix her gaze on Waverly’s neck, then chest, then mouth.

Waverly is still ordering on the phone when Nicole’s hand traces up her own body, dragging her fingers from her belly button up to one of her nipples. She makes no effort to hide her arousal as her other hand snakes down, legs parting slightly, eyelids starting to shut.

The brunette’s eyes go wide, and she stutters as she finishes the order. She’s already crawling closer to Nicole as she recites her address to the tired man on the phone, hanging up and throwing her phone across the room immediately after.

Waverly just sits beside Nicole for a moment, wondering how far the redhead will go with Waverly’s eyes on her. Nicole only speeds up her ministrations, her fingers sinking deeper as she closes her eyes, blatantly moaning Waverly’s name.

“Stop,” Waverly growls without moving.

Nicole opens her eyes, staring at the brunette as she continues moving her hands, daring the woman to do something. Sure enough, Waverly grabs for her wrist, pulling the redhead’s hand slowly away from her body.

Nicole can’t tell if it’s the drag of her own fingers leaving her that makes her groan or if it’s seeing her fingers in Waverly’s mouth right after.

This time when Waverly presses Nicole’s wrists against the pillows, the redhead doesn’t bother to ask if she can move them, knowing exactly what she’s gotten herself into.

Waverly hovers over her, their eyes locked in a silent war, Nicole challenging Waverly to _punish her_ and Waverly demanding Nicole wipe the smug look of her face.

Nicole breaks their eye contact, kissing the younger woman gently, like a question, Waverly’s lips already parted like an answer. Waverly kisses her slowly this time, her tongue licking languidly into Nicole’s mouth. She kisses her like this until Nicole starts to buck up her hips, begging for pressure.

Waverly moves down Nicole’s body with a smirk, only when she decides the woman’s smugness is gone. She kisses along her neck, her chest, dragging her tongue across her hips, her stomach. Nicole is a fidgeting mess when Waverly reaches the inside of her thighs, pulling the older woman’s legs over her shoulders only to place light kisses and soft licks along her inner thighs.

“Waves, please,” Nicole begs, her arms still splayed out above her head.

Waverly had planned on teasing longer, but Nicole is so ready for her, and she knows they don’t have long before some delivery guy starts knocking at the door. So Waverly waits only another moment, breathing hot air on Nicole’s center.

She knows to put her hands on Nicole's hips, because when she finally presses her mouth the the older woman’s core, her hips buck, thighs shaking. Swiping her tongue around Nicole’s center, Waverly presses a thumb to her sensitive bud, wasting no time in getting the woman off now.

“Waverly, baby, don’t stop,” Nicole cries, as if Waverly could will herself to pull away.

She swipes her tongue up along Nicole, replacing her fingers with her mouth. Her fingers sink down to tease at Nicole’s center, dipping a finger in just an inch before withdrawing and going deeper.

“Waves,” Nicole whimpers. “Just fuck me baby, please-”

Nicole’s voice cuts off with a cry as Waverly’s two fingers sink in, knuckle deep, pulling out completely and pushing back in as her tongue works in a matching rhythm. Nicole moves her hand to bite down on her knuckle as she starts to see stars, Waverly’s relentless ministrations making her moan.

Waverly can tell when Nicole is close, her muscles moving against Waverly’s fingers, but she slows down a bit as she notices Nicole’s fist in her mouth.

“Nicole,” Waverly huffs, the loss of contact causing Nicole to groan again. “I want to hear you.”

Nicole nods frantically, moving her hand away, holding onto the sheets instead. Waverly adds another finger slowly as she watches Nicole’s face, allowing her to adjust before speeding up again and curling her fingers inside. Almost immediately after Waverly’s mouth latches back onto Nicole, she comes hard, moaning Waverly’s name into the quiet room.

Waverly’s chest flutters at the sound alone, continuing her ministrations as Nicole’s release hits her hand. She waits for Nicole to reach for her hair and tug her head away, glancing up as if to say, _you can touch me, let me know._ But Nicole just looks down at her with dark eyes, mouth open slightly as she tries not to fall apart again.

Waverly shifts, withdrawing her fingers. Nicole whimpers a bit, bucking her hips at the loss, but Waverly’s thumb finds Nicole’s clit, her tongue pressing into the older woman’s center.

Nicole, who had almost expected Waverly to stop, feels that intense heat pulling at her again within moments. She reaches one hand into the brunette’s hair, unable to stop herself, using her free hand to hold her own forehead as she arches her back.

Waverly doesn’t slow down when she feels Nicole’s hand in her hair, only presses on faster. She snakes her hand up, tapping Nicole’s side until the redhead moves her own hand down to hold hers.

Waverly’s tongue stutters, pressing in and out, light then deep, her thumb moving in harsh circles, and this time Nicole comes quietly, rolling her hips against Waverly until she can’t take anymore.

Nicole breathes heavily as soon as she remembers to breathe again, pulling at Waverly’s hand until their bodies are tangled together again, chests meeting, heaving, and legs intertwined. The fabric of Waverly’s tank top brushing against Nicole’s sensitive nipples sends a new wave of desire through her body.

Waverly starts to wipe her mouth clean, but Nicole pushes her hand away. She presses her tongue along the edges of Waverly’s mouth, then kisses her in full until Waverly’s lips slide open for her. Nicole can’t stop the moan that escapes at the taste of herself on Waverly. She never can.

They’re still pressed together when they hear a knock on the door, causing Waverly to jump up with a grin, grabbing her wallet and running downstairs. Nicole is slower, finding her drawer in Waverly’s dresser and pulling out a loose shirt and cotton shorts.

Nicole is smiling when she finally follows her girlfriend downstairs. The craving flowing through her body isn’t for food as much as it is for Waverly. All she can think about as she makes her way to the kitchen is every way she’s going to return the favor.

But that would have to wait until _after_ the pizza. Nicole’s stomach is growling and her girlfriend is already making a dent in the pizza when she gets to the kitchen table. Waverly smiles sheepishly as if she’s been caught, but Nicole’s never seen anything prettier- or funnier- than Waverly Earp stuffing her face with cheese pizza, sauce already covering the corner of her mouth.

Nicole goes to the sink first to wash her hands and passes a paper towel to Waverly. Sitting down, Nicole reaches for the biggest slice. She’s can tell she’s going to need her stamina to keep up with Waverly Earp.

“Hungry, babe?” Nicole teases, watching Waverly reach for a second piece before the older woman bites into her own. She cringes as another thought hits her, adding, “You washed your hands, right?”

“Of course I washed my hands,” Waverly says with a pointed glare, gesturing with a slice of pizza in each hand. “Not that I don’t like idea of mixing food and sex, because I do think we should do that sometime, but maybe not with pizza. And it’s your fault that I needed to anyways.”

“You started it,” Nicole quips, swallowing a bit of pizza as she talks, trying to ignore the reaction it gives her when Waverly talks about _sex_ and _food_.

“You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full,” Waverly retorts, despite her own mouthful of pizza. “It’s unattractive.”

“Guess I’ll just be quiet then,” Nicole challenges, shrugging as she continues to eat.

“No, I'm kidding baby, tell me about your day,” Waverly responds with a pout.

“Nothing special happened, it was just a long day and I got discouraged,” Nicole says after a moment. “After work, though, _then_ something special happened.”

Waverly rolls her eyes at Nicole’s cheesiness, but she can’t hide the blush crawling up her cheeks.

“What about your day?” Nicole questions.

“I opened at Shorty’s, but my shift wasn’t long. I was excited for our dinner so work went by faster I guess.”

“Aw, babe, I’ll make dinner later this week and we’ll try not to get distracted, okay?” Nicole responds, glancing over at the pot of cold soup on the stove. “Candles, wine, maybe I’ll cook steak. Does that sound good?”

Waverly finishes up another slice of pizza, moving to the sink to wash the grease off her hands as she responds.

“I mean, I didn’t mind the distraction, and I guess I did start it,” Waverly secedes. “But yes, dinner sounds good.”

Waverly sits down in Nicole’s lap as she finishes her pizza, running her fingers up and down the redhead’s arm.

“It was partially your fault though,” Waverly adds.

Nicole looks up at her, raising an eyebrow in question because her mouth is full of crust.

“You came in here all sad and sexy,” Waverly elaborates. “How could I not start something? God, and your tie. You should put that back on.”

Nicole nudges her and laughs, urging the younger woman to stand.

“You could’ve waited until after dinner,” Nicole argues, standing and going to the sink to wash her hands.

“Well, you could have resisted just as much as I could have,” Waverly says as she puts the pizza box in the fridge.

“Truce?” Nicole asks, taking Waverly’s hand to lead her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

“No need for a truce,” Waverly says with a smirk. “I already won.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as a one-shot but I may write more because I really enjoyed writing Wayhaught. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at haughts-angel.


End file.
